


playing with fire (i was the first to fall)

by jinxed_lulu



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, Future Fic, Gen, Kid Fic, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-05-10 16:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5592907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinxed_lulu/pseuds/jinxed_lulu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Various drabbles, oneshots, and prompt fills. Mostly Captain Swan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. true beauty

He looks at her. His Swan. His Emma.

Many times, since he’s met her, Killian has been left to wonder how so few people took notice to the beauty of his beloved. And not the beauty that was her golden halo, sea-green eyes, and delicate features that bewitched him so.

It was his Swan’s heart—broken but still _strong_ —and soul—weary and yet _thriving_ —that Killian felt most residents of Storybrooke never looked to see. The truest of beauties that Emma held; a real treasure that he hordes fiercely. A woman who’d been bowed by life’s tragedies, but never _broken_.

So few are those beside himself to truly know her inner light. Just her parents and her son. Those of them who stood firmly on her side.

To Killian, she’s his own goddess, and should have people worship at her divine alter. His Swan who saved him from his own black heart—gave him reason to live, love and thrive in the light again. Found this old broken villain with a hook worthy of her smiles, laughs, kisses, and love. Gave him _her_ heart to protect; a job in which he takes very seriously.

He’d loved Milah, he had. But in essence she too had been darkness, just of a different kind. Theirs was a love of two incredibly damaged people clinging to something… _anything_. It’s how Killian knew bone deep that Emma was his true love—because though both of them were scarred, they healed each other.

For the first time in his long life Killian wanted to settle. He wanted to marry his Swan. Was helpless to the image of a tiny lass with his blue eyes and Emma’s gold spun hair. Or a little lad with dark hair and green eyes, named Liam in honor of his elder brother.

Looking at her as she sleeps next to him in their bed, pink lips pouted and lashes fluttering on cheekbones, Killian knew he would forever worship this goddess who for whatever reason found him worthy. Maybe he’ll never come to understand why others don’t see, but to that end, it allows him to be selfish with her time and affection.  
.  
.  
**[End]**


	2. bedtime stories

From her spot in the doorway Emma watches as Killian sleeps with a little smile despite being cramped on the small toddler’s bed—their two-year old son Liam asleep in his arms. While sweet, the part that most fills her with warmth, is that Liam is dressed in his pirate garb complete with hat. It’s his favorite thing to where anytime _or_ anywhere. There’s even times when he’ll not answer to anything but Captain.

She knows that Liam’s bedtime story was yet another watered down tale of grand adventure that Killian once had. Or, one of the many he’d shared with her. Forever following in his father’s footsteps their little boy is.

Liam Killian Jones is the pride of Killian’s life.

Of hers too.

Born two years after their return from the Underworld and almost a year after Emma married her true love. With dark hair and green eyes, he is the very best of both of them. The gift that made everything more than worth it.

Sleepy blue eyes flutter open and the smile gets brighter. “Hello, love.”

“Hello,” she whispers, walking over to remove Liam’s hat and card fingers through his hair and kiss her husband’s brow. “Nice night with the little Captain?”

“Only the best. We saved the crew from wicked sea monsters,” Killian told her with a smirk and wiggled brow. “Have you been here long, Swan?”

Emma’s last name might’ve become Jones, but knew she’d forever be his Swan. It still gave her butterflies; not that she would ever tell him that.

“For a minute or so. It’s a view that’s hard to resist you know.”

Killian’s eyes became brighter and opened his other arm, “Then you should join the lad and I. You might even enjoy that better.”

Unable to resist, she climbed into the tiny bed with them, snuggled up to her husband and held his hand on their son’s back. After feeling him place a kiss in her hair, she kissed his neck in return. He was right (like usual) that this feeling was bliss.

“The little moments,” she murmured into his shoulder.

“Aye, Swan, the little moments.”  
.  
.  
**[End]**


	3. just to see you smile

As the flickering light from the fireplace catches against her engagement ring, Emma has to admire how perfect it looks on her finger and is helpless against the urge to smile. From the corner of her eye she can make out Killian looking at her, turning to look back, her smile grows as she takes in the sparkle in deep-blue eyes and his own large smile.

“It pleases you that much, love?” his voice is but a husky whisper that makes her spine tingle pleasantly.

“More than I can say,” she murmurs, placing her left hand over his and leaning towards him. “I couldn’t imagine a better ring. This is perfect.”

His eyes seem to glow with affection as he gently pulls her into him, keeping his arm around her, and placing a kiss to the crown of her head. Emma nuzzled him and took in his scent, letting the comfort and safety surround her.

Using her thumb to rub the band on her ring, Emma gazed at the flames and listened to the crackling of the wood. Something about this moment—their easy smiles?—began to make her a little nostalgic. Not that the memory is one she’s really proud of in the end.

* * *

_“Never thought I’d see one of those.”_

_“It’s called a baby,” despite her cheerfulness, Emma couldn’t resist the quip._

_His eyes glanced almost shyly at her. “No, Swan, a_ smile _.”_

_“We won.”_

_“With all the chaos, I never got the chance to say thank you.”_

_There’s a hesitance about the usually cocky pirate when telling her this; it softens Emma a little more. Captain Hook turned out to be a truly layered man._

_“You really think I’d let you drown?” she teases, trying to lighten the moment._

_“Given our history, can you blame me for being uncertain?” Hook’s expression becomes soft and open, a boyish grin highlighting his youthful looks. “Has your power returned now that Zelena’s been defeated?”_

_“No.”_

_“I’m sorry, love.”_

_Everything about him screams sincerity and she cannot doubt him. It’s sweet. And she can appreciate the thought but, “That’s OK. I won’t need it in New York.”_

_With that the silence becomes heavy and stifling. Emma refuses to look at Hook again, not wanting to face his expression, and focuses on Henry._

* * *

Now though it would seems that almost all of her smiles belong to this man in some way. And she couldn’t honestly imagine her life without him by her side. That heartbroken expression he’d worn at her plans to leave makes her cringe internally, because if Emma has her way, her pirate will _never_ wear it again. Ever.

And if all goes well she wants them to fill this house with little pirates. The future really isn’t so scary with him; Emma could never doubt her heart’s safety in his hands. Only a man slightly more stubborn than her could’ve won her heart. True Love—and doesn’t that still just blow her mind?

The feel of fingers lightly running through her curls bring her back, and she looks up to see Killian watching her, brows furrowed quizzically. “Where’d you go, Swan?”

“Soon-to-be Jones,” she sasses happily making him smile a little. “Remembering a time you never thought you’d see me smile.”

“Ah,” grunts Killian, turning away and using his hook to scratch his neck.

“And that you’re now the reason behind almost every one of my smiles now.” Emma turns to place a soft kiss on his shoulder, hoping the affection will lessen whatever emotion has taken over. Knowing him, it’s probably guilt about her magic, selfless ol’ pirate that he his.

“Is that so?”

Using her fingers she gently turns his head back towards her. “You know I’m hopelessly in love you,” she answers and gives him one of those smile he’s so fond of.

“Aye, love.” Killian returns her smile with one that crinkles his eyes.

“Maybe we could spend the rest of the night showing just how much we love each other,” she alludes in a flirty voice, keeping their eyes locked.

His lips curl in a wicked smirk, blue eyes almost blackened with lust. Swagger returned and ready to be the sensual rapscallion. “Don’t let it be said that I left a princess disappointed.”

Laughing, Emma pulled him down and pressed her lips to his. Killian used his weight to lay her down and cover her body with his own, while nipping her bottom lip to gain entrance. His tongue caressed her own and she couldn’t help the soft whimper that escaped. When he pulled back, his hypnotizing eyes and kiss bruised lips mesmerized her.

“The last thing you’ll feel tonight is disappointment,” he husked, before returning his mouth to her own.  
.  
.  
.  
**[End]**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A/N:** The dialogue in italics is from the episode S03xE20— _“Kansas”_.


	4. you made me a believer (a believer)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [ **prompt** ] the way you said i love you: muffled, from the other side of the door

“Come on, you know you want to,” Emma said to Killian through the door to his cabin aboard the Jolly Roger, trying to entice him to unlock it.

After an hour or so of tossing and turning in their bed after he’d left, she’d given up on spending the night without him. But her silly superstitious pirate still wouldn’t budge. No matter how flirty she sounded or how much invitation she put in her voice. If it were any other situation, Emma was pretty sure she’d be offended by now.

“Now Swan, we’ve no reason to go tempting fate.”

Killian was trying to sound stern and, he _almost_ pulled it off, but Emma knew his voice well enough to hear the amusement hidden in it.

“You’d really make me sleep all alone in that big bed?” she asked, putting a little pout in it.

His laughter sounded from behind the door, muted though it was. “And I will stay right here, all alone, love.”

“What if I get cold?”

“I’ll not be opening that door for you, Swan. I’m a man of great self-control.”

She crossed her arms, glaring at the offending piece of wood that separated her from what she wanted. This wasn’t going the way Emma had imagined while she’d run to the docks from their empty house.

“Stupid superstitions,” growled Emma under her breath.

“What was that?” Killian asked. His voice sounding closer to the door and making her flinch in surprise.

“Stupid superstitions!”

Killian’s deep husky laugh made it impossible for Emma to keep pouting. It was one of the many favorite sounds he made.

“Go home, you need your sleep. We’ll see each other tomorrow and then get _married_.”

“Fine,” said Emma, not pleased with the outcome, but unable to be too upset because of the joy in his voice when talking about their wedding.

“I love you, Swan,” he told her and though it came muffled from behind a door, nobody could’ve doubted the utter adoration that soaked them. “More than you’ll ever know.”

Emma placed a hand on the door as if that could sooth the ache in her to touch him. “I love you, too, Killian.”


End file.
